There are a variety of kibble dispenser products available today. In general, the goals of such products include maintaining pet interest through occasional kibble rewards, challenging the pet, and dispensing kibble slowly to reduce calories consumed and avoid frequent refilling requirements. In general, there is an ongoing need to increase the variety of both kibble dispenser products to meet the needs and preferences available to dog and other pet owners.